


A wish

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Series: Original singing inspiration [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poème parlant d'une déception amoureuse prenant ses racines dans un petit panel de chansons, à vous de découvrir de quoi il retourne !</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wish

**Author's Note:**

> Poème (assez long pour le coup) inspiré de diverses chanson, si vous reconnaissez une figure une expression ou la ligne d'une chanson particulière dites toujours :) je suis curieuse de savoir si les inspirations sont transparentes !

Je ne peux pas regarder en face la vérité vraie  
Cela me tuerait  
La jalousie noie les hères  
Dans la profonde et sombre mer  
En surface seules existent les creuses  
Ondoyant telles de sombres berceuses

Alors prépare ton alibi  
Cette douleur, ce prix…  
Pour t'aimer  
C'est le prix que j' ai payé

Le destin m'appelle  
Comme toi vers elle  
Ouvrant mes yeux avides  
Suis-je si vide ?

Parce que je suis qui je suis  
Que je suis encore a tes yeux une amie  
Ne me laisse pas tomber  
Ne me laisse pas me noyer  
S'il te plait ne me laisse pas  
Passer de vraie vie à ça

J'aurais aimé, j'aimerais être la seule  
J'aimerais être elle  
Je sais, j'aimerai être la seule et unique  
Je pense que tu es magnifique

Souris, si tu veux  
Tu as fait un massacre de tes cheveux  
Et tes lacets sont à refaire  
Mais ce sont ces défauts que je préfère

Et tu me regardes et me dit que je suis ton amie  
Oh, je t'aime comme une amie  
Mais j'aimerais quelque chose de plus  
Ton amour en plus

Chaque jour, te plaire  
Être ta seule et unique lumière  
Que quand tu me regardes  
Ton regard s'attarde  
Comme ces romances de contes de fée  
Comme mon propre regard fixé  
Sur toi, le mouvement de tes lèvres, ton sourire  
Ce que j'ai retenu de soupirs

Je n'ai jamais connu de vrais romantiques  
Des poètes, le genre lyrique

Pourquoi on se serait intéressé a moi ?  
La vérité je la vois  
Ceux qui se prétendent ont des mensonges plein les yeux  
Être continuité d'un manipulateur, pas être deux  
La seule promesse qu'ils puissent donner  
C'est celle d'un prince charmant empoisonné  
Quel genre de prince puis-je intéresser ?

Je ne vois que des hommes brutaux  
Leurs yeux plein de chaos  
La vie avec eux telle un labyrinthe sans fin  
Rien de vraiment bien

Peu importe ce qu'on veut  
Pour soi, pour les autres, pour nous deux  
Peu importe nos envies  
Disjointes ou pas, on aurait des soucis

La vie n'est pas facile  
Pas comme certaines filles  
La vie n'est pas juste  
Seulement vaste, faste

Les gens se sont toujours maudits  
Mais peu ont jamais par souci d'un ami  
Donné leur vie  
Sachant qu'on est amis…

Et je ne peux juste pas regarder, tu…  
Cela me tue  
Ces jalousies…  
Tu n'as pas à préparer d'alibis  
C'est le prix que je dois payer  
Peut être que la vie est juste en vérité  
Juste envers elle et toi  
Et moi, mais moi…  
Être si avide  
A du me rendre bien vide

La pire injure  
La pire blessure  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas moi  
C'est parce que je suis moi

Avoir regardé  
Tu crois que ça va me tuer ?  
Tu l'as choisie  
Je reste avec de la jalousie  
Tu peux me dire adieu  
Une ancienne amie va se présenter face a Dieu


End file.
